What really happened between Puck and Peter Pan
by ery04
Summary: This explains why Peter and Puck loathe each other and why Puck gags every time he hears Pan's name. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**This girl who ever she is does not own Sisters Grimm. I am done dusted and now I need to find Tink…**

**Peter Pan**

Chapter 1: Reunion or the start of a war?

"PUCK GET DOWN HERE NOW! WE HAVE A GUEST!" Sabrina Grimm screamed to a very annoying yet loveab… no probably not lovable faerie boy whose name is, (as you know)Puck whateverhislastnameis.

"WHAT?" Puck shouted back

"I SAID GET DOWN HERE!" Sabrina replied impatiently

"Wait. Is there food?" Puck asked

"Yes."

As soon as he heard Sabrina's reply Puck flew down the stairs as fast as his pink insect wings could take him but when he reached the bottom of staircase he stopped dead in his tracks.

"_Yoouu!_" Puck seethed

"Me? You!" Replied a red haired boy in green tights

"Whoa. What's going on here?" Asked Uncle Jake coming down the stairs.

When he saw Puck and Peter Pan staring at each other he went white his eye's grew and he ran up the stairs saying:

"Oops, I forgot something! I'll see you like never…"

"Sabrina what is _he _doing here?" Pan asked angrily

"I live here dung face! There's no food Sabrina, liar!" exclaimed Puck

"Well if I told you that _he _was here you wouldn't have come down." Sabrina gestured

" Wait. _You_ live _here?_ Yeah right Pukey I mean Pucky, wait which one did Moth call you again?" Pan replied

That did it soon enough Puck had transformed into an elephant and was now charging towards Peter.

"STOP!" Sabrina shrieked

Both boys stopped and stared at Sabrina patiently.  
>"Now if you want to kill each other than you will have to do that outside! Granny <em>just<em> got her floors cleaned and I'm sure she won't want freak's blood all over it!" Sabrina explained breathlessly.

"Okay." Puck and Peter said in unison.

So they went outside. There was a small amount of silence and then:

"HOI YA!"

"TAKE THAT!"

"HEY! THAT HURT!"

"IT WAS MEAN'T TO, STUPID!"

"Might as well let them be." Sabrina thought aloud


	2. Chapter 2

**Puck: Yes. I. Am. Royalty.**

**And I declare that ery04 doesn't own Sisters Grimm or Peter pan. **

**Puck trickster king of everything ugl… **

**Shut up Sabrina! AND NO THEY DON'T GET THE POINT! **

**(That was Puck) **

Chapter 2: Step 1. Get the rivals to sit civilly in the same room.

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Puck

"I HATE YOU MORE!" exclaimed Pan

"I HATE YOU MOST!" shouted Puck

"I HATE YOU… MORE THAN MOST!" shrieked Peter

"I LOATH YOU!" screeched Puck

"Where did you learn that word?" asked Pan

"In the school year you didn't make it up to! You know Kindergarten!" replied Puck

"SHUT UUP!" Sabrina bellowed

The two teenagers stopped fighting with Puck's fist about to hit Pan's face and pan's teeth sinking into the skin of Puck's left arm.

"Now if you two are quite finished…" Sabrina started

"We're not!" Replied Puck

"Shut up stink pot or I'll show you the future!" Sabrina threatened

"The future? What? How is that a threat?" Puck asked

"I'll knock you into next Tuesday if you want." Sabrina said

"No. Tuesday's are bad for me. _Bath day." _Puck shivered at the last two words.

"Understandable." Shrugged Sabrina.

"What have u got in your hand?" Puck asked and then realized what it was. "NO! KEEP IT AWAY! IT'S TOO PAIN FULL!"

"What's his problem?" Pan questioned

"He's scared of books and hates everything to do with them." Sabrina explained while watching Puck run across the living room from each side throwing pillows and everything everywhere.

"PUCK IF YOU SIT DOWN NOW I WILL BUY YOU 100 DOUGHNUTS!" Shouted Sabrina

"So what's it about? Who wrote it? Where is it set? Who's the main character? There better be pictures I don't cope well with too many words!" Puck said in one breath as he flew across the room and sat down on the couch in a flash.

"This is a book…" Sabrina started

"We know that already! Thank you Captain obviousness!" said Puck

"It's captain obvious, stupid!" commented Pan

"I KNEW THAT!" Puck replied angrily

"Then why didn't you say it right?"

"I'm royalty, so I can say what I want, when and _how_ I want." Puck reminded him. Which just made Sabrina sigh. Ever since Puck had come to live with them all she heard was ' Sabrina, I'm royalty so do this!' 'Sabrina, I'm royalty so do that!'. Remembering those moments made her smile. No matter how many times Puck reminded the Grimm's that _he was royalty_, he would soon lose a couple of teeth. She remembered a particular time in the Grimm house-hold:

"_!" Puck wined _

"_What stink-pot?" Sabrina replied _

"_Sabrina, I'm royalty and I just dropped my sandwich in the sand in the park and I can't find it so go find it for me." Puck ordered _

"_Well does royalty know that he is about to be pounded by my little friend who is also called __**my fist**__?" Sabrina said _

"_Uh… sorry royalty is busy at the moment… please leave your message after the beep!" laughed Puck nervously _

"_*$#!" Sabrina screamed _

"_I don't mean that kind of beep!" commented Puck loudly _

"_Here's my message!" Sabrina shouted _

_THWACK! _

When Sabrina came back to reality Puck and Peter were staring at each other seething so much that it seemed that hatred was pouring out of their mouths.

"Well that's step 1 done!" smiled Sabrina

Both everafters stopped stared and said in unison:

"What?"


End file.
